


To nie tak, jak myślisz

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam nagrywa seksowny filmik jako prezent dla swojego chłopaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To nie tak, jak myślisz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I can explain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627381) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)



\- Byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny... – trzask bicza – Zostaniesz więc ukarany...

Adam popatrzył sugestywnie prosto w obiektyw kamery stojącej pod ścianą. Odwrócił się tyłem i zakręcił biodrami, aby kamera uchwyciła każdy fragment seksownego, skórzanego stroju, który tak bardzo podobał się Sauliemu na eBayu.

To miał być prezent na podróż dla Sauliego, aby oszalały z pożądania jak najszybciej wrócił do LA.

\- Niegrzeczny chłopiec... – nadal stał tyłem do kamery, poruszył lekko nadgarstkiem, a pejcz smagnął go po pośladku – Dostaniesz karę, kiedy tylko wrócisz...

Spojrzał przez ramię w stronę kamery i zamarł.

Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze minutę temu w drzwiach nie stała jego mama.


End file.
